piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Feats of Strength Competition
Since 2009, pirates have gathered for the annual Feats of Strength Competition ' on the islands of Tortuga and Devil's Anvil. In the past, winners up to third place in each event have won gold and Ship Materials. 2009 The first Feats took place at the old Tortuga before the EITC destroyed the town. The race started near the shipwright. Players would then run three laps around the old Tortuga town. Racers would then swim the length of the beach over to the jail. The first racer to kill a crocodile and then run back to the GM in front of the jail entrance wins. The maps are included below: The race began with 3 laps, as Pirates run counter-clockwise around the town of Tortuga. After the footrace, Pirates had to swim the length of the beach. Pirates then went straight from the footrace to the swimming challenge without stopping. Pirates then swam to the Jail and defeated 1 crocodile. After defeating the crocodile, the first player that raced back to the GM in front of the Jail won. There were prizes for first, second and third which included a gold redemption code which was whispered to players by the GM after they finished the race. Pirate's needed to sign up for the contest ahead of time to have a spot to race. The races took place on January 17, 18 and 19 from 11 AM to 2 PM (Pacific Time) on Tortuga. 2010 The event the following year was a single combination of foot race, swimming and combat challenge. The racers left from the Tortuga dock, swam around to the Shipwright's stand then ran a lap and half through town and back into the swamps. In the swamp, they had to kill a Big Gator and perform an Emote for the judges to properly complete the challenge. Challenge 1: A Quick Step and Brisk Swim a. The race started at the edge of the Tortuga dock. Competitors lined up in front of the dock facing the ocean. The race began after the GM told the racers the emote they needed to finish the competition ... then when all racers were in position and the GM said "GO!" b. Racer's raced down the entire length of the dock and jump into the water at the end of the dock. If they didn't run the entire length of the dock or jump into the water before reaching the end, they were disqualified. c. Players then swam around the Shipwright and the large rocks. They then exit the water near Bonita's Tattoo Parlor. Challenge 2: The (Foot) Race is On d. Once they were back on land, racer's ran one and a half laps counterclockwise around the town of Tortuga. e. After completing the lap and a half around town, they ran into the swamp at the swamp's northern most entrance to face Challenge 3. Challenge 3: Defeat a Big Gator - with a Cutlass! f. In the swamp racer's ran to the area highlighted on the map and slayed a Big Gator. They had to defeat the gator by themselves and with a cutlass only if not they were disqualified. Challenge 4: Stand Proud g. After defeating a Big Gator, racer's quickly located the GM standing near the shack and the ran over to him, standing directly in front of him and then they used the emote the GM at the start of the competition gave them. The GMs at the last challenge of the course rewarded the top three competitors gold. GMs were be monitoring all areas of the course. Some GMs may be visible while others may not be, but they watched all competitors closely and especially for cheating. Pirates had to request in advance to participate due to the number of potential entrants. The events were run on January 23rd-24th and 30th-31st. There were some 40-50 races run over the course of each weekend (with hundreds of pirates competing), with the first three place winners announced in the Pirates Online Grog Blog. 2011 The third Feats of Strength Competition began on Devil's Anvil where player's would meet a Game Master, and he or she would start by calling out all racer's who had signed up for the current time slot. If a racer did not show the GM's would ask with anyone would like to race as an alternate.The GM's would then invite the racers to jooin their crew. They would then review the rules for the race and what racers are supposed to do. Asking afterwards if every racer agreed to the rules. The GM's would then tell them, in crew chat, the secret code to use once the racers arrived at the first location and also reminded them to use the flex emote along with it. The GM would then give the racers the riddle for the first location, this location differed every race. The GM would then yell "GO", in the crew chat, and racers would either run to their ships or teleport away. GM's would then instantly disban the crew to prevent racers from teleporting between each other. Upon figuring out the riddle players would get as close as possible to the location and then would use the code and a flex to recieve the next clue. However sometimes there would be no GM at the location. Only a invisible voice whispering the next clue, or sometimes the GM would show up late after half the racers had disappeared. The second riddle would then guide players to the final location of the race where a GM would be waiting for the code again and a mighty flex to seal the players victory. However, if the player had won a fallowing day they would only recieve a ranking on the site, but then all players below them would move up an award. First place winners recieved 2,000 gold, second recieved 1,000 and third recieved 500 gold. All race winnings were added to the pirate's inventory the following Monday. 2012 In 2012, the Feats of Strength was postponed from its normal time in January, to early June. This year, instead of a gold prize, the top three winners will receive Ship Materials: *'First Place: 350 Steel + 350 Oak + 350 Silk *'Second Place:' 300 Silk + 300 Oak *'Third Place:' 250 Pine + 250 Iron The winners received their Ship Materials immediately upon reaching the Finish Line. The 2012 race mimicked the 2011 competition, with a few exceptions of different Game Masters hosting, and having a Ghost required in the second leg of the race. 2013 Similar to 2012, the Feats of Strength was held in early June for 2013 over a 3 day period. Several entrants competed for pride, gold and materials: *'First Place:' 400 Steel + 400 Oak + 400 Silk *'Second Place: ' 300 Iron + 300 Pine + 300 Canvas *'Third Place:' Gold Maxed Category:GM Hosted Events Category:Featured Article